The Accident
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is done for the plotline challenge... Brenda moves back to L.A. and wants it to be a surpise to everyone. On her way from the airport to her new house she is in an accident. Will she survive? Will someone realize just how much they love her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm doing this story for the plot line challenge… I couldn't fit it all into a one shot so it will be another multi chapter story…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda was driving from the airport to her new home. She had just arrived back in L.A. and she hadn't told anybody that she was moving back. She wanted to get settled into her new house before she told anyone she was back. She smiled as she thought about the surprise everyone was in for. She really couldn't wait to see Kelly or Donna.

That's right she smiled as she thought about Kelly. She was glad that they put everything behind them. She also smiled as she thought about the fact that Kelly and Brandon were engaged and that Kelly was pregnant. She couldn't wait to see them and congratulate them in person instead of the phone call and e-mail she had congratulated them through when she heard their news.

She was so into her thinking that she didn't see the semi truck crossing over into the lane she was in. By the time she realized that the semi was coming over into her lane it was too late. The semi hit her with enough force that it flung her into the concrete wall and then up into the air. Her car landed on its top with the wheels facing up and then she was rear ended from the back end. That was the last thing she felt or heard before darkness took her.

-TA-

Brandon was at the Peach Pit with Kelly and Dylan eating and talking. They had been talking about the wedding and how they all hoped that Brenda would come to town for the birth of the baby and the wedding. None of them realized just how much their life was about to change.

Brandon pulled out his cell phone when it started ringing and he didn't look to see who was calling him before answering. "Hello."

A voice on the other end of the phone said "Is this Brandon?"

Brandon stiffened up at that. "Yes, this is Brandon. Who is this?"

The person on the other end of the phone said "This is office Jay Danvers. Do you know a Brenda Walsh?"

Brandon paled at that. "Yes, Brenda is my sister. How did you get my number?"

Office Danvers sighed. "You are her ICE contact in her cell phone Brandon. You need to get to UCLA medical center immediately."

Brandon sucked in a deep breath. "Are you telling me my sister is back in L.A.?"

"Yes, she is. I'm not sure what exactly happened besides from what witnesses have said. A semi hit her and she collided with the concrete wall and then went airborne and landed upside down where she was hit by another car. It took the firemen twenty minutes to get her out of her car. She is now enroute to the hospital and I'll be following behind her. You need to get to the hospital quickly so that if anything needs to be signed you can sign it." Office Danvers explained.

Brandon stood up and said "I'll meet her there. Thank you for calling me."

Officer Danvers said "It's no problem son. Just get to your sister."

Brandon closed his cell phone and looked at Kelly and Dylan and saw that they were staring at him with opened mouths. "I need to get to UCLA medical center. Brenda is apparently back in L.A. and she was in an accident. A semi truck hit her. Office Danvers wouldn't tell me about her condition but he said I need to get there in case I need to sign something so that she can get treatment. It doesn't sound good."

Kelly and Dylan both jumped up and Dylan said "Let's get going then. I'll drive so you can call your Mom and Dad and let them know. Kelly can call the rest of the gang as we head to the hospital."

Brandon nodded and didn't argue. He was in shock. He couldn't believe that Brenda was back and that she hadn't told him she was coming back. He couldn't believe that she was in a wreck. As he followed Dylan and Kelly out of the Peach Pit at a run he sent a prayer up that she would be okay. He should have known that something was wrong earlier because he had, had a spell where it physically hurt him to breathe. He always knew when something was wrong with Brenda just like she always knew when something was wrong with him. They were twins and they had one hell of a connection to one another.

Dylan drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital. All he could think about was Brenda. As he was driving he realized that he was still completely in love with her. He wanted to scream and shout that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for him to realize that Brenda was still his heart and soul when she could be dying this second. It wasn't fair that Brenda was hurt. It wasn't fair that he just now only realized what he should have realized a long long time ago. It wasn't fair that he just realized how much he has missed Brenda even when he knew in the back of his mind that if he was honest he would have known all along that he has always wanted Brenda and that he always would want Brenda.

Kelly held Brandon's hand on the way to the hospital. She was fighting the tears that had filled her eyes. She couldn't afford to breakdown right now. She made the calls to the rest of the gang while Brandon called his Mom and Dad. After making the last call she sent up a prayer to God hoping and praying that Brenda would make it through this. She knew that if Brenda didn't make it that life as they all knew it wouldn't ever be the same. She knew that even though Brenda wasn't living in the same country as them that Brenda was still the confidante to all of them. She knew that if they all lost Brenda that the family they all formed would break down. She knew that if they lost Brenda that in a way she would lose Brandon at the same time because of how close Brenda and Brandon were. She also knew that if she lost Brenda she would be lost because Brenda was like a sister to her even after everything they have been through.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you guys like the story… On to the next chapter now…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

As soon as the car was parked Brandon, Kelly, and Dylan all ran into the Emergency room of the hospital. All three were wanting to find out about Brenda. All three were scared of what they would find out. They knew without anyone telling Brandon over the phone that the accident was a bad one. They had heard about it on the radio when they did a traffic report. When they heard that one car was completely unrecognizable as a car they knew without telling one another that the car they were talking about was the one that Brenda had been driving. They just hoped with everything that they had that Brenda was alright or that if she wasn't alright that she would get through this.

As soon as they were in the Emergency Room Brandon ran up to the check in desk and said "I'm here to see about Brenda Walsh. She was brought in by ambulance from a car accident. An officer Danvers called me. I'm her brother."

The woman named Cassie at the desk looked up and saw the panicked expression on the man's face and quickly typed in the name he had said. She paled when she saw what it said and then looked back up at the man standing before her. She knew that instead of telling him anything that she would go and get the Doctor for him to talk too. She didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Cassie gave Brandon a small smile and stood up. "I'll be right back in a moment. The Doctor will want to talk to you."

Brandon opened up his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to say anything because Cassie scurried away quickly. He shut his mouth and ground his teeth together. He knew that something was seriously wrong his sister because the woman had paled some after typing in Brenda's name. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his sister. He needed to know what was wrong and he needed to know that she would be alright. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Brenda. He slammed the door closed on those kinds of thoughts because he knew he couldn't think what if right now. He had to stay calm, cool and collected because Brenda was going to need him to be that way.

Kelly put her hand on Brandon's arm making him look at her and she said "Brandon, Brenda will be fine. We all know how stubborn she is. She isn't going to give up. You'll see honey she will be fine. Plus she has us here to make sure she fights. Don't borrow trouble until we talk to the Doctor."

Brandon sighed and nodded. "I know that you are right Kelly but damn it this is my sister. Why in the hell didn't she tell us she was coming? If she would have told us then one of us could have picked her up and then she wouldn't have been in this accident!"

Kelly shook her head at Brandon. "Brandon you don't know that. You can't blame yourself for her being in the accident. We don't know what happened but I have a feeling the police officer that is walking this way will fill us in. Just remember that you need to stay calm. None of us getting upset is going to help Brenda right now and she is the one we need to think of."

Brandon nodded again and squeezed Kelly's hand as a voice said "Are you Brandon?"

Brandon turned towards the voice and saw an officer standing beside him. "Yes, I am Brandon. Are you Officer Danvers?"

The Officer nodded. "Yes, I am Officer Jay Danvers. Can we talk in private?"

Brandon shook his head. "Anything you say to me can be said in front of my fiancé and my best friend. They both know Brenda well."

Officer Danvers nodded. "Alright then. Has the Doctor been out to talk to you yet?"

Brandon shook his head. "No he or she hasn't been out yet. The woman behind the desk went to go get him or her. Can you tell me what happened? Why did a semi truck hit my sister?"

Officer Danvers pulled out a notebook and looked at it before looking back at Brandon. "The driver of the semi truck fell asleep behind the wheel. He had been driving for well over twenty four hours. He woke up right after he heard a crashing sound and tried to stop his truck from hitting your sister's car again but by then it was too late. The second time it clipped your sister's car it sent her car airborne."

Brandon paled and swore. "I hope you are pressing charges against the driver! What in the hell was he thinking driving for twenty four hours straight? Isn't there laws about only being allowed to drive so long at one period of time?"

Officer Danvers nodded. "There will be charges pressed against the driver. I know that it isn't any consolation but he is also being treated right now."

Brandon swore again and shook his head. "You're damn straight that him being treated isn't any consolation! None of this would have happened if he hadn't fallen asleep behind the wheel! God Damn it! What am I supposed to tell my parents when they get here? That all of this could had been avoided if only the asshole who was behind the wheel of the semi truck had stopped and slept for a while instead of driving for twenty four hours straight?"

Dylan put his hand on Brandon's shoulder and said "B, I know that this is upsetting because it's pissing me off as well but we need to remain calm. We won't do Brenda any good by being so upset. Besides here comes the Doctor."

Brandon looked at Officer Danvers sheepishly and said "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you. It's not your fault after all."

Officer Danvers smiled slightly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Brandon. If it were my sister that had been hit I would be saying and wondering the same stuff. Do you mind if I hear what the Doctor has to say?"

Brandon shook his head and said "No I don't mind."

Officer Danvers nodded and took place on the other side of Brandon while Kelly stayed on his right side and Dylan stood behind Brandon with his hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Are one of you Brenda Walsh's brother?" the Doctor asked.

Brandon took a slight step forward. "I'm Brandon Walsh. I'm her twin brother."

The Doctor nodded and said "I'm Doctor Andrew Vansing. I worked on Brenda when she was first brought in. She has been rushed up to surgery. I'll need for you to sign some papers but then you can go up to the surgical waiting room."

Brandon nodded and said "I'll sign anything I need to. What can you tell me about my sister's condition?"

Doctor Vansing sighed. "She has several broken ribs and one of them punctured her lung. Her left leg is broken as well as her left arm. She has a severe concussion and she didn't wake up at all from the time she was got out of her car and brought here. There is a lot of swelling in her back and her spleen may need to come out. Her neck showed a fracture as well. She lost the baby that she was carrying."

Brandon's mouth dropped open and he demanded "She was pregnant?"

Doctor Vansing nodded. "I'm not even sure she was aware that she was pregnant. When I was checking her over I noticed some tearing and bruises on her inner thighs. I hate to say it but from the look of things she was sexually assaulted not too long ago."

Dylan swore and said "How far along was she could you tell?"

Doctor Vansing nodded. "She was about eight weeks give or take a week. From the tearing and the way she is healing I would say that the sexual assault occurred somewhere in the last three months. She crashed twice on the way to the hospital but was revived quickly. Do you know if Brenda is prone to seizures?"

Brandon shook his head. "She has never had a seizure that I know of. Is she having them now?"

Doctor Vansing nodded. "She has two of them before the Surgeon declared her stable enough to rush her to surgery. If you want to sign these form real quick I'll have Cassie here take you up to the surgical floor so you can wait on news about Brenda. I'll call up there and let them know that her family is here so that they can come out and give you updates."

Brandon took the clipboard from the Doctor and signed every place he was showed and then handed it back to the Doctor and said "Our friends and my Mom and Dad are on the way. When they get here can you make sure that they know where we are?"

Doctor Vansing nodded. "Yes, I will. I'm so sorry about your sister. Cassie will show you up to the surgical waiting room now."

Brandon nodded and Officer Danvers said "May I come up and wait with you guys?"

Brandon nodded and then followed behind Cassie who led the way to the surgical waiting room. All the way up he was cussing in his head. He needed for his sister to be alright and after hearing everything he did he wasn't so sure that she was going to be alright. He closed his eyes on a wave up pain and sent up another prayer that she would make it through this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon and Kelly sat in chairs while Dylan paced the surgical waiting room. They hated seeing Dylan this worked up and they knew that he was still completely in love with Brenda. Brandon and Kelly were both worried and hurting about what they learned about Brenda but they could tell that Dylan was about to go crazy.

"Dylan why don't you sit down man? You are not going to do Brenda any good once she comes out of surgery if you wear yourself out pacing." Brandon finally said. For the last ten minutes he has watched Dylan pace from one end of the waiting room to the other end of the waiting room and it was driving him insane. He needed Dylan calm because if Dylan wasn't calm then he knew he had no chance in hell of staying calm himself.

Dylan looked at Brandon and said "How can you be so damn calm Brandon? My God that is your sister in there fighting for her life and you are as calm as can be."

Brandon stood up and walked over to Dylan and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking away. "Dylan, man listen to me. Trust me when I say I'm only looking calm. In the inside I'm shaking like a leaf. I know that, that is my sister in there fighting for her fucking life. But I have to stay strong because the moment I let myself cry is going to be the moment I break down completely and then what fucking good will I be to Brenda? Huh? Dylan we have to stay strong for Brenda because she will survive this. She is too damn stubborn not too and you damn well fucking know it! Now knock off the God damn pacing and sit your fucking ass down before I lose it."

Dylan's mouth dropped open but he nodded and went over and sat down hard in one of the chairs. His mind was racing one hundred miles per hour with all sorts of scenarios and he didn't like it. He wished that he could get his mind to shut off but he knew that, that wouldn't happen until a Doctor or the Surgeon operating on Brenda came out to tell them that she was alive. He couldn't help but wish that it was him lying on that operating table and not Brenda.

Brandon went and sat back down beside Kelly but no sooner than he sat he was back up on his feet because his Mom and Dad were rushing into the waiting room. He walked over to them and gave them both a hug. He knew that they are scared but he couldn't find the words to comfort them like he wanted too.

"What happened Brandon? I didn't even know that Brenda was back in town. She didn't tell us when we talked to her yesterday." Cindy said.

Brandon sucked in a breath and let it out. "I'm not even sure when she got back into town. What I do know that is the man who was driving the semi truck fell asleep behind the wheel and hit her not once but twice. The second time he hit her it caused her car to go airborne. Officer Danvers here was on the scene so if you want to know more about it ask him. They have rushed Brenda into surgery. Doctor Vansing which was the Doctor who saw her in the Emergency Room before she was brought up to surgery did tell us that Brenda had been pregnant but she lost the baby. He also gave us more disturbing news than that."

Cindy and Jim gasped and Jim demanded "What disturbing news did this Doctor Vansing give you? Why didn't Brenda tell us that she was pregnant?"

Brandon sighed and shook his head. "Doctor Vansing said that he checked Brenda completely over from head to toe. He noticed some bruising on her inner thighs and he said that she had tears that were almost healed. He also said that it is possible that Brenda didn't even realize she was pregnant. Mom and Dad he said from the bruising and the tears he is almost one hundred percent sure that Brenda has been sexually assaulted."

Cindy started sobbing and Jim pulled her into his arms while he looked over Cindy's shoulder at Brandon. "What are the extent of Brenda's injuries that you know of?"

Brandon rubbed his hand down his face and sighed once more. "She has several broken ribs and one punctured her lung so that have to re-inflate the lung. Both her left arm and left leg are broken. She has a lot of swelling in her back and Doctor Vansing said it looked as if she has a fracture in her neck. We really won't know the extent of all of her injuries until the surgeon is done operating on her and can come out and talk to us."

Jim nodded and then he saw Dylan for the first time and he looked back at Brandon and whispered "How is Dylan handling all of this? He looks as if he has lost his world."

Brandon nodded and looked over at Dylan and then back to his father. "He finally realized that he is still in love with Brenda. I think he feels as if he has lost his whole world Dad. When we first heard about Brenda I thought for sure that he was going to lose it. I think that when Brenda makes it through this that Dylan is going to hold onto her tight and never let her go. He loves her Dad."

Jim nodded and let Brandon take Cindy from him and then he headed over to Dylan and said "Dylan, my daughter is stubborn and you know this. She will make it through this and you can tell her how you feel. I think it is high time that you two get it right."

Dylan's mouth dropped open and he looked at Jim in shock. "I know she is stubborn but I fear that her being stubborn isn't enough to get her through this. I love her Jim and I need her alive even if she won't be with me. But do you mean it? If she will have me do we have your blessing this time around?"

Jim gave Dylan a slight smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, no talking like that Dylan. She will get through this and we'll make sure of it. And Dylan welcome to the family, son."

Dylan smiled at Jim and for the first time since receiving the news about Brenda his heart felt light.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is another chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210 nor do I own the song lyrics used in this chapter…

Dylan was on pins and needles waiting on a Nurse or the Surgeon himself to come out and tell them about Brenda. He was really worried about her and he had a feeling that something has went wrong during the surgery. He was still trying to process it that she was back in Beverly Hills. He always thought that she wouldn't have come back home.

He wanted to yell at himself and he wanted to rant and rave. Maybe if he would have been smart these last several years he could have had her in his life. Now here he was sitting in a surgical waiting room waiting on news about the woman he has never ever stopped loving. He wanted the chance to make it up to her. He needed the chance to make it up to her.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry that it wasn't fair. He wanted to scream that God couldn't put Brenda back in his life just to take her away from him so soon. He needed to be able to see her. He needed to be able to tell her that he loved her. He needed to be able to hold her. He needed to be able to kiss her. Most of all he needed to be able to tell her what he should have told her that night he saw her that night in London five years ago.

_He had come to London just to see Brenda again. He has missed her these last two years and he wanted to just to see her. He watched as she acted in the play and he couldn't help but think about beautiful she still was. He watched her as she was on the stage and he smiled even as tears filled his eyes._

_After the show he stuck around but made sure that she didn't see him. He knew that it was cowardly but he just wanted to see her and not be seen. Because if she saw him he wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't believe that even after two years that he still found himself wanting her. He still found himself loving her. As he heard her voice as she was talking to someone his heart started beating faster and faster. He heard her laugh and it was music to his ears. _

_He went back to his hotel room after watching her talk to people for an hour. He sat on the bed and thought about her and how much he missed her. He had the crazy thought maybe he should go to her but he dismissed it. He figured that she had moved on and was happy and he didn't want to wreck it for her. He loved her enough to let her go even if it killed him on the inside._

He shook his head to clear it but the thoughts just wouldn't go away. He couldn't help but think that if he had talked to her five years ago or even let her know that he was there that maybe she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. He didn't realize how much he truly still loved her until tonight.

Now he knew that nothing would make him love her less. Now he knew that nothing would make him get over her. If he hasn't gotten over her in seven and a half years then he was never going to be over her. He smiled as he thought about that. To him it didn't sound so bad. A lot of people went through life never truly knowing what it was and is like to truly be in love with someone so much that they become part of you and he was happy that he was one of the few that did know what it meant to love like that.

As he was sitting there thinking a song came on over the T.V. in the corner and as he listened to the lyrics he couldn't help but smile a little. As he listened to the song he realized he actually knew it and knew that it described exactly what he was thinking and feeling down to a T. As the song continued he lip sang the words. _I want to be a strong man, and admit that I was a wrong man. God, I'm asking You to come change me into the man I want to be. If there's anyway for her and me, to make another start, could You see what You could do to put some love back in her heart? 'Cause its goin' to take a miracle after all I've done to really make her see the man I want to be a stay man, I want to be a brave man, I want to be the kind of man, she sees in her dreams. God, I want to be Your man, and I want to be her man, God, I only hope she still believes in the man I want to be._

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that, that song described what he was thinking and feeling. He wanted to be the man that Brenda wanted him to be. No if he was going to be honest he needed to be the man that Brenda wanted him to be. He loved her with everything in him and with everything he had. He wanted to be the one and only man for her. He needed to be the one and only man for her. He knew that when she made it through this because he would make sure she made it through this no matter what it took that he would do everything within his power to make her his woman. He loved her and he was in love with her and he needed her to keep on breathing.

As soon as he was sure that she was going to be alright and after he saw her even just for a few minutes he was running home and getting the ring that he had stashed. He had bought the engagement ring almost eight and a half years ago but he chickened out on proposing to her. This time he vowed that he would not chicken out. This time he would be open and honest and tell Brenda what she meant to him and tell her how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her and only her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating… I haven't felt good…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Jim looked at Dylan and saw how much it was taking him to keep it all together. He knew then that Dylan was indeed in love with his daughter and that it was never going to go away. He smiled as he thought about how perfect he had to admit that Dylan and Brenda were together. He just hoped that they would have the chance to make everything right.

He looked over at Dylan and put his hand on Dylan's shoulder again. "Come on Dylan you know how stubborn my daughter is. She'll be just fine and you know it. She loves you and she will fight to live for you as well as fight to live for every single one of us."

Dylan sighed and nodded. "I know she will Jim. But until I know that she is alright and that she is out of surgery I'm going to keep going nuts. I never realized how much I still loved her until I heard that she was in an accident. My God it's been years and she is still my world. If she doesn't live I don't know what I'm going to do. Even if she isn't in my life I need to know that she is alright. I wouldn't be able to live otherwise."

Cindy walked over and knelt down in front of Dylan and took his hands in hers as she heard the end of what he was saying. "Dylan, honey you know my daughter will be alright. You just need to have faith. We all have to have faith that she will pull through this. She needs to pull through this. She has too much to live for not too. So you just think positive thoughts honey."

Dylan smiled slightly at Cindy. "You haven't changed at all in the years I've known you. I know you and Jim are right Cindy but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. I just wish that it wouldn't have taken this to make me realize just how much in love with Brenda I still am. I need her like I need air to breathe. As soon as she is out of surgery and stable I'm making her mine and there is nothing she can say or do about it. She's belonged to me since High School and she will always belong to me."

Cindy chuckled at that. "Yes, she has Dylan. Just like no matter who you were with you have always belonged to her and you always will. I have no doubt in your abilities to make her see that. I think it is about damn time you two have got back together and finally give me the grandkids I long for."

Brandon, Kelly, Steve, Donna, Andrea, Valerie and Officer Danvers all were standing behind Cindy and listening and Brandon chuckled some. "Yes, Dylan if you and Brenda give Mom the grandchildren she so desperately wants maybe she'll leave Kelly and I alone for a while."

Dylan laughed. "I don't have a problem giving Brenda a kid but first I want my ring on her finger. No child of mine is going to be born out of wedlock especially when it comes to Brenda. She is my world and our child will be my world too."

Jim shook his head. "I'm glad to hear that Dylan because if you get my Baby Girl pregnant before you marry her I'll have to hurt you."

Dylan smiled a little. "Thank you. Thank you to all of you. You have gotten my mind off of the dark stuff that could go wrong."

Kelly smiled at Dylan. "Dylan I know how much you love Brenda and believe it or not I know how much she loves you. I know that you two can and will make a relationship work this time between you two. If it don't I'll hunt you down and have to hurt you. I love you because you are one of my best friends but Brenda is like a sister to me. If either of you two screw up the chance you two are being given again once she is better I will hurt whichever one of you is to blame for your relationship not working out again. I'm liable to knock yours and Brenda's heads together just for the hell of it so that you two know that I am serious about what I am saying. I don't want either of you messing this up this time."

Dylan sighed and nodded. "I'll do everything that I possibly can to make sure it isn't screwed up this time. I need Brenda so that I can finally start living instead of existing. She is the reason I breathe and the reason I am still alive. I was just too stupid not to realize it before now."

Donna gave Dylan a sad smile and then walked over and hugged him before hugging Jim and Cindy. "We all know that Brenda will make it out of this. Yes, she is hurt seriously but she has strength and stubbornness in her. She'll fight until she is one hundred percent better and we all know this. She's going to need all of us and she will get all of us."

Jim nodded. "I couldn't have said it any better than you just did Donna. Thank you."

Donna smiled at Jim. "No problem Mr. Walsh."

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Donna, how many times do I have to tell you its Jim? Mr. Walsh is my father."

Donna laughed and said "I'm sorry Mr. Walsh. I mean I'm sorry Jim."

Everyone laughed at that then quieted down. All of them were all thinking about Brenda and praying that she would be alright. None of them knew how they would get through this if she would die. None of them knew how they would go on living with a big piece of themselves missing if Brenda didn't make it through this.

Everyone turned when a voice said "Are you all here for Brenda Walsh?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been quite a while since I've updated this story but here is a new chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Everyone turned when a voice said "Are you all here for Brenda Walsh?"

Jim was the first one to react closely followed by Dylan. "Yes, we're all here for Brenda. How is my daughter doing? Is she alright? What happened to her? What are her injuries? Can we see her?"

The surgeon raised his hand up to stop all the questions and he took the surgical cap off of his head. "I'm Doctor Brandon Walker and I operated on Brenda. Her neck has a small fracture in it but will heal. I had to remover her spleen and set her right arm and and right leg. She had sever internal bleeding but we were able to stop it. I also had to sew her kidney back up because there was a knick in it. She may not be able to feel her legs or anything below her waist when she comes around. I'm hoping that the paralysis is only temporarily but only time will be able to tell me that. She is in a medically induced coma right now because she has several broken ribs and one punctured her lung which I had to re-inflate. The medically induced coma will help her heal more quickly. She does have a concussion so we are also monitoring that. Any questions?"

Brandon sucked in a breath and let it out and then blurted "What can you tell us about the fact that she was pregnant and lost the baby?"

Cindy gasped and turned towards her son. "Brenda was pregnant? Why didn't she tell any of us?"

Brandon shook his head. "The Doctor from the Emergency Room said that she may not have known that she was pregnant. He also said from what he could tell that it looked as if she had been sexually assaulted."

Cindy gasped again but looked at Doctor Walker and said "Can you tell us anything about what my son just said?"

Doctor Walker nodded and sighed. "From what the Ultra Sound showed that they did on her in the Emergency Room Brenda was about eight weeks pregnant. While I was operating I also did what is called a D&C which allowed me to make sure that no part of the fetus was left inside of Brenda so that she wouldn't get an infection. From what I could see her tissue inside her uterus is healing but it's not healed all the way yet. I would have to agree with Doctor Vansing from the Emergency room and say that in my opinion with the way the bruising is and the tears in her tissue is that she was sexually assaulted at some point."

Cindy started crying and Jim said "Is there any way to find out who did that to her?"

Doctor Walker nodded solomenly. "We can run a DNA test. I'll put the order in for it."

Jim nodded and said "Please do."

Doctor Walker nodded and then said "It'll be about thirty minutes before you can see her. I'm having her put in the Intensive Care Unit so that the Nurse's can keep a close eye on Brenda. I'll make sure that the Nurse's know that you all can see her but only two to three of you at a time please. You'll also need to wear gowns, masks, caps, and gloves. I don't want any chance that Brenda could get an infection."

Jim nodded and held his hand out and shook Doctor Walker's hand and said "Thank you so much for everything Doctor Walker."

Doctor Walker smiled and shook his head. "No thanks needed Mr. Walsh but you're welcome. I'm hoping Brenda will make a full recovery. I'll be sure to make sure that you all are kept in the loop on how she is doing."

Jim nodded and pulled Cindy into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her and watched Doctor Walker walk out of the surgical waiting room. He couldn't believe his little girl had been assaulted and that she didn't tell them. Then again he actually could believe it because he knew that Brenda would be wanting to keep that to herself so that they didn't look at her any differently or anything.

He sighed as he looked at Dylan and saw the pain the in the younger man's eyes. "Dylan, Brenda will make it through this son. You know that she is strong. You know that she will not give up or give in without a fight. I know that you're hurting from everything we've learned just now but remember you need to stay strong for her. It isn't going to do her or you or any of us any good if you don't keep yourself together."

Dylan sighed and looked at Jim and nodded. "I know that you're right Jim but I want to find out who could hurt Brenda like that. I want to make him pay. I need to make him pay for hurting the woman I have loved for forever."

Jim nodded as fire flashed in his eyes. "We'll find out who did it son and then you won't be the only one looking for blood. But we also have to stay within the law. It isn't going to do Brenda any good if any of us end up in jail."

Once again Dylan nodded and said "I know that but I at least want to punch the guy once. Then I want to see him rot in jail and in hell for what he did to Brenda. I'm glad that she is going to be alright though. I was worried that the Doctor was going to come out and tell us that she died on the table. That is all that kept running through my mind while she was in surgery. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her like that. I need to be able to tell her how I feel and make her realize that I have always loved her."

This time it was Cindy who had turned around in Jim's arms and she reached out and grabbed Dylan's hand in hers and said "Don't worry Dylan she'll see how much you love her. You two have always been meant for one another. You'll get her through this and you two will end up back together. Then our family will finally be complete and the way it should have always been."

Dylan smiled slightly at Cindy and stepped forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. He has always thought of Cindy as a Mom and this just proved that he was right in always thinking that. Anytime he was feeling down or out Cindy was always there to cheer him up or help him. He just hoped that he could be there for her and Brenda and everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *snickers* I am on a roll with updating some of my BH 90210 stories… *smiles* I will see what I can do about updating some of my other BH 90210 stories in the days to come but this is my last one at least until late tomorrow nite early Sunday… I have several other stories and fandoms I want to get updated as well… So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon smiled as he looked at his Mom and Dad comforting Dylan. "At least she made it through the surgery. We will just have to get her through the rest of this. If I know Brenda like I think I do she will walk again. She won't stop until she does."

Officer Jay Danvers stepped forward and said "I know that I am not family but I would like to see Brenda when the Nurse comes to get you. I stayed with her until the firemen were able to get her out of her car and then followed the ambulance here. I will personally see to it that the semi truck driver is charged with anything and everything that he can be charged with once he is released."

Jim looked at the police officer in front of him and smiled sincerely at him. "Of course you can see my daughter, Officer Danvers. Thank you so much for staying with her while the firemen worked to get her out of her car. Is her car even salvageable?"

Officer Danvers shook his head. "I'm afraid that it is not. You could barely even recognize that it was a car it was so caved in. I am just glad that Brenda is still alive."

Jim nodded his head. "So are we. It is a miracle that with that much damage done to the car she was driving that she is alive. Then again Brenda has always been stubborn and a fighter. She won't give up on life that easily."

Officer Danvers chuckled. "I know a few people like that myself. From my experience even when a person is in a coma they can hear you so when you go in and see her make sure that you talk to her. I am sure the Nurse will tell you the same thing. Also when you talk to her don't dwell on the bad but on the good. You always want to remain positive when talking to a coma patient so that they know that they are alive and that someone that cares about them is with them."

Cindy nodded and said "Thank you so much for telling us that. It sounds as if you have a lot of experience in talking to a person who is in a coma."

Officer Danvers nodded. "My Mother was in a coma for a month after my Father almost beat her to death. When she finally woke up the first thing she told me was that she had heard me talking to her and that it gave her the strength she needed to keep fighting for her life. She even heard me tell her that he was in jail and was being charged with attempted murder. Three weeks later they had his trial and he was sentenced fifteen years in prison. He ended up dying within his first year there. I became a police officer to help because of what my Father did to my Mother and it is one of the most rewarding experiences I have had so far in my life. Times like this is why I love being a police officer. I am able to be the first on scene most of the time and I can help whoever needs it."

Andrea smiled. "That is a very good thing, Officer Danvers. I wish more people had an outlook on life like you do. Unfortunately there are some people who just don't care what they do and they don't care who they hurt in the process of doing whatever it is that they want to do."

Officer Danvers sighed. "Unfortunately I have seen quite a few people who are like that in my line of work. There are just some people who don't have a problem taking someone else's life. The only thing they care about is their next fix and how they are going to get it. Don't get me wrong I have met drug addicts who wanted to get clean and they did even if it took them a long time to do so. In fact one of my fellow officer's sister was a drug addict and it took her two years to get clean but she did it and she's now been clean close to seven years. The world is what we make it. I just wish everyone would work together to make it a better world than the one we live in."

Dylan smiled slightly at that. "I use to be addicted to drugs and alcohol myself but I have now been clean for almost nine years. I have everyone here to thank for helping me through that time of my life."

Valerie smirked and gave Dylan a one arm hug. "Yeah well we had to keep you alive so that you could get your head out of your ass and realize one day that you and Brenda are meant to be together. Dylan you may be my ex but even I could tell back then that you wished I was Brenda. There is nothing wrong with loving someone as much as you do. In fact I will have to say that it is a crime not to love someone as much as you do. Maybe we should have Officer Danvers here arrest everyone who doesn't love the person they are with as much as you love Brenda even though you are not together like you should be."

At that everyone laughed and relaxed a little and Steven said "Anyone with eyes could see that you and Brenda are each other's soul mate, Bro. Do you know how long now Andrea, Valerie, David, Donna, Kelly, Brandon, Cindy, Jim, and me have wanted to beat both of your heads together? We already had it worked out that if Brenda came to Kelly and Brandon's wedding that we were going to lock both of you in a room until you got it on and then admitted your feelings to one another. We were tired of seeing and hearing you both be miserable."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You weren't supposed to tell Dylan what we were planning, Steve. Now if we actually have to do something we will have to come up with a new plan."

Brandon shook his head and chuckled. "Kel, I don't think we have to worry about anything. If I'm reading Dylan correctly and I know that I am there is no way in hell he is going to let Brenda slip through his fingers again. I would bet that he would lock them in a room until they got it on and until Brenda confessed that she loves him and always has and always will."

Dylan smirked at that. "Thank you for the idea, Brandon. If talking to her doesn't work that is exactly what I will do."

Everyone chuckled but before they could say anything a Nurse walked in and said "If you all will follow me I will take you to see Miss Walsh. Only three to four of you can go in at a time though. Also try talking to her because while she may still be in a coma she can hear you. It will help her to know that people who love her are here with her."

Everyone nodded and then followed the Nurse out of the waiting room and up to ICU where they got their first glimpse of Brenda through a glass window. None of them could contain their gasps of shock at the sight of her hooked up to so many tubes and wires.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter... I know that what I left it at will be considered a cliffy but I shall do my best to update within a week... Click the button and let me know what you think~~~


End file.
